


Я никогда тебя не забуду

by HaniLemon



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Persona 5
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaniLemon/pseuds/HaniLemon
Summary: Когда на кону стоят сотни жизней, есть лишь один единственный выход спасти их всех — пожертвовать собой.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Amamiya Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Я никогда тебя не забуду

Сильный холодный косой дождь с каждым мгновением всё усиливался и усиливался; в небе, сплошь затянутом тяжёлыми, чёрными тучами, блистала молния, ослепляя своим ярким светом всех вокруг. Время от времени слышался гром, звучащий столь грозно, злобно и оглушающе громко; свирепый ледяной ветер с бешеной скоростью из стороны в сторону раскачивал стволы деревьев, пытаясь повалить их на землю. Дополнял картину непогоды мощнейший торнадо, стремительно надвигающийся прямиком на Аркадию Бэй. Гигантских размеров вихрь грозился напрочь уничтожить небольшой рыбацкий городок, расположенный на берегу моря. Всего несколько жалких, скоротечных минут отделяли жителей города от неизбежной гибели, что устроила им взбесившаяся и пришедшая в ярость природа. 

И только два человека способны ещё что-то изменить...

***

— Эй, очнись! Прошу, пожалуйста, очнись!! Не оставляй меня одного! Очнись, ну же!

Над самым ухом раздался чей-то до боли знакомый голос. Разлепив веки и пару раз поморгав, Рен разглядел нависающее над ним обеспокоенное лицо Акечи. Осмотревшись получше, он понял, что лежит прямо на его коленях, что сначала его смутило, но парень довольно быстро справился с собой. 

— Ну наконец-то пришёл в себя! — с облегчением и некоторым раздражением выдохнул Горо. — Долго же ты спал.

— Что… Что произошло? — запинаясь, промолвил Рен; потирая лоб, он приподнялся с колен Горо и сел с ним рядом.

— Я не знаю. Мы разговаривали у маяка, но тут начался шторм и ты вдруг отрубился. Я испугался, взвалил тебя на себя и перетащил сюда, в магазин всяких рыболовных штук. 

Рен промолчал, с интересом уставившись на Акечи; ему вдруг стало любопытно, как Горо смог дотащить его в это место — от маяка до рыболовного магазинчика расстояние немаленькое, Акечи наверняка было очень тяжело тащить его тело. Или же парню кто-то помог? Отчего-то Рен постеснялся это спросить. 

— Я всё ждал, когда ты очнёшься, — продолжил Горо, тем самым выведя Рена из задумчивости, — ведь дальше тащить тебя на себе я бы точно не смог. Но теперь ты в сознании и мы можем поскорее убраться из-

Но договорить Акечи не дали: прямо в этот момент с треском и грохотом повалилось росшее возле магазина дерево, тем самым перекрыв парадный вход. Тогда парни решили проверить запасной выход — к не счастью, его тоже завалило деревом и тяжёлыми толстыми ветками от него.

— Мы в ловушке… — в отчаянии прошептал Рен.

Вернувшись к парадному входу, Рен и Горо попробовали позвонить кому-нибудь из знакомых, но связь не ловила от слова совсем. Поникшие, расстроенные и унылые, они присели прямо на пол, спиной прислонившись к стене. 

— Так, мы ещё можем попробовать залезть на крышу, — проговорил Рен, изо всех сил стараясь сохранять спокойствие, — кажется, вон там я видел лестницу, ведущую на верх. Нужно её поскорее проверить.

— Послушай, Рен, — вдруг серьёзно произнёс Акечи, — если я скажу, что придумал способ как спасти всех жителей, кроме меня, ты поверишь мне?

— Конечно! Стоп, что? В смысле, «кроме тебя»? Что ты задумал?

Вместо ответа Горо просто протянул ему фотографию ярко-голубой бабочки, сидевшую на ободке серебристого ведра.  
— Ты ещё можешь всё исправить, — голос Акечи дрожал, но сам он держался, — эта фотография — твой последний шанс, Рен! Не смей упускать его!

— Нет, Горо, я не могу так поступить! А как же… ты? Я… Я не проживу без тебя! Нет, я не пойду на такое, ни за что!

— Ты должен, Рен, ты должен! Если этого не сделать, погибнут сотни людей… Наши друзья, знакомые, родные, все они — заслуживают долгой, счастливой жизни. Спаси их!

Рен в ответ промолчал, устремив свой пустой, отрешённый взгляд куда-то вдаль.

— Понимаешь, я должен был погибнуть ещё там, в туалете. Но ты вмешался в ход истории, предотвратил мою погибель, и вот к чему в итоге это привело. — по лицу Акечи полились одинокие, солёные слёзы. — Судьба у меня такая, Рен. Ничего не поделаешь.

— Нет! Я не согласен! — резко и отрывисто произнёс Амамия. — Ты… Ты должен жить, Горо! Так же, как и все остальные… 

— Знаешь, Рен, я ведь всегда буду жить в твоей памяти.

Воцарилась неспокойная тишина, прерываемая мощными порывами ветра да оглушающими раскатами грома. Иногда по ту сторону окна слышались чьи-то громкие, отчаянные, жалостливые вопли, пробирающие до глубины души.

— Ну, выбор за тобой, — немного успокоившись, проговорил Акечи и поднялся с пола, — я приму любое твоё решение. 

Рен тоже встал с пола и, отряхнувшись, посмотрел в окно. Все ужасы непогоды тут же предстали перед его взором: нескончаемый поток дождя, мощный ветер, способный валить деревья и разрушать здания, опасные проблески молнии, грозные звуки грома, смешавшиеся с криками и возгласами людей, что всеми силами пытаются спастись. Где-то на горизонте виднеется исполинский торнадо, приближающийся к Аркадии Бэй слишком быстро, уничтожая на своём пути всё на свете. 

— Горо, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, — Рен повернулся к Акечи и взял его за руку, — я считаю и буду считать тебя самым умным, благородным и потрясающим человеком из всех, с кем мне довелось встретиться. Кто бы что ни говорил, для меня ты навсегда будешь ярким лучом света в этом тёмном, жестоком и унылом мире. Спасибо, что появился в моей жизни, Горо Акечи. Я никогда тебя не забуду.

Под конец своей речи Рен крепко обнял Горо, уткнувшись ему куда-то в плечо; из его глаз вдруг брызнули бессильные, горестные слёзы, которые он так пытался скрыть. Акечи тоже заплкал, растроганный такой проникновенной и душевной речью; обняв Амамию в ответ, он тихо-тихо прошептал ему на ухо, то и дело всхлипывая:

— Взаимно, Рен… Ты тоже… Для меня очень много значишь… 

Наконец, настал роковой момент спасения города. Рен взял фотографию в руки и, собрав остатки своих сил, сфокусировался прямо на центр — ярко-голубую бабочку. Всё вдруг смешалось воедино, и спустя несколько секунд он — в последний раз — переместился в самое начало недели, школьный туалет. С тяжёлым сердцем Рен сидел за одной из кабинок и, услышав резкий выстрел, слегка вздрогнул; почти сразу же его глаза застелила пелена слёз, а внизу живота болезненно заныло. 

“Акечи… Я никогда тебя не забуду. Никогда.” — подумал Рен, сотрясаясь всем телом от тихого беззвучного рыдания.


End file.
